A Second Chance
by XCaptianOncerX
Summary: A curse is set upon Storybrooke that causes Snow White not to tell Cora about Regina's secret love, Daniel. But what will happen after? This takes place after Season 5b, as a kinda season 6.
1. A Fresh Start

A Second Chance

 **This took me a whole hour to do! Hope you guys like it!**

"This is it! The moment we've been waiting for!"

Snow White stands in Granny's Diner with a smile on her face. She looks around at her family, her daughter Emma and her son Henry. And his daughter's boyfriend- Hook who she finally brought back from the underworld.

"People of Storybrooke! We deserve a happy ending after all that has happened in our lives. We have all lost and gained so much throughout our experiences in Storybrooke and now I think it's time to give ourselves a second chance! A chance for Regina to be happy and be with her first love, Daniel and a chance for me not to tell her mother about them."

Regina smiles and pats Henry.

"For everyone to finally be at peace and not have Regina ruining their lives. And…."

Snow walks over to her daughter, smiling. She places her hands on Emma's face, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Emma's eyes start to tear up as well.

"Most importantly, for me to enjoy my daughter growing up and watching her first steps without being threatened by a curse. When it happens, I hope to cherish it forever." She lays a kiss on top of Emma's head.

"I promise I will too mom," Emma replies wholeheartedly and hugs her mom tightly.

Snow White releases her daughter gently and walks back to the center.

One of the dwarfs pipes up. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Snow White paces for a second and starts speaking. "Our memories will reset back to the time I was about to tell Cora about Regina and Daniel being together. Something in the curse that will be set upon us will make me hold back the secret of Regina and Daniel. Therefore, Regina will not become the evil queen we all feared. I hope."

"Yeah, we just hope to death she doesn't," Leroy quips. "I got my eye on you, witch."

"So this is it," Charming murmurs. "We're all reciting our final words."

Snow walks up to her husband and kisses him on the lips. "We're going to make it, you know. We're still going to be together."

Charming sighs. "I have this one part of me that's holding me down. Like our relationship won't be the same."

Snow shakes Charming gently. "I won't let that happen, Charming. We were together before, and we will be again. I promise. We always find each other."

Charming nods. "I believe you." His voice shakes as he speaks.

Emma wraps his arm around Henry. "You gonna be alright, kid?"

Henry nods. "I have faith that you will take very good care of me. It might not be like Operation Cobra, but it might be close."

Emma laughs and hugs Henry. "I'll miss you, kid. I really hope I'll be a good mother for you. Just be on your best behavior for me, ok kid?"

Henry laughs. "Of course Mom. Anything for you."

Emma lets go of Henry and turns to Hook. Hook has a wistful look on his face.

"I'm afraid I'll be losing you again."

Emma shakes her head. "No you're not. I won't let anything separate us."

"That's easy for you to say," Hook says, "I'll be reverting back to my old ways. The ruthless pirate everyone fears and hates."

Emma shakes her head. "I don't believe that. I believe you will become the man you are now." She pats his arm. "Just give it some time."

Hook shakes his head. "You have no idea what I was like in the Enchanted Forest. Now you get to meet me. The true me." He slumps his shoulders.

Emma takes Hook in her arms and kisses him, long and hard. They stop kissing, still holding each other.

"I won't let that happen." She whispers. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

They let go, and Snow White clears her throat. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Regina walks up to Snow, holding a potion. "I hope this works."

Snow nodded. "Me too. Me being a true believer in hope, I believe it will Madam Mayor."

Regina laughs. "Maybe if you don't tell my mother the secret, I won't try to kill you. How's that for a try?"

Snow laughs. "I'll take my chances." She holds Regina's arm. "Thank you for doing this Regina. You have truly changed since the beginning. I knew I had hope for you."

They both hug and they let go as Regina remarks, "Well I just wanted to do what's best for everyone. And most importantly Henry. It's the least I can do to make up for all the people I killed. Including you." Regina chuckles a little.

Snow smiles. "You're not like that anymore."

"Hmph, and I'm glad!" Regina snorts.

The whole family including Snow and Regina head to the well in the outskirts of Storybrooke where Regina was going to cast the curse. It was a quiet afternoon, the trees being blown by the afternoon summer breeze. The well sat there as still as ever, hungry for a new curse that was about to be brought upon Storybrooke and its inhabitants. Regina takes the bottle of potion and opens it. She holds the potion above the well, ready to cast it.

"Ok, are we ready?" Regina asks the others, facing them. Everyone nods, ready but reluctant of the new curse that was about to be set upon them.

"Alright….here it goes." Regina dumps the potion in the well and smoke started to rise above into the clean, crisp air. Everyone stands, ready for the curse to wash over them. The dwarfs huddle together with Antwon in the mix. Emma takes hold of Hook's hand and wraps her arm around Henry in the other. Belle holds on to Rumpelstiltskin as he slowly reaches into his back pocket to reveal a potion. He looks at Hook, who doesn't realize he's standing right in front of him. He sprinkles a little bit of the potion on Hook and sneaks it back into his pocket.

 _Now he'll remember everything._ Rumpelstiltskin though evilly. _He will be watching Emma get her happy ending, and she won't even remember him._ Rumpel chuckles to himself.

"What's that?" Asked Belle with a confused look on her face.

Rumpel shakes his head. "Oh nothing darling. Just had a thought. I'll miss you my sweetie." He hugs her, but then Belle takes a hold of his shoulders and kisses him.

"I'll miss you more, Rumpel. I knew you'd be the man I've always dreamed of." She smiles and lets go of him and then takes a hold of his hand and squeezes.

Regina faces everyone and says, "Everyone will hopefully get their happy ending now. Without an evil queen rampaging the forest, or dark magic killing the innocent you guys will have everything you ever wanted. These are my last words." Regina stands back and is washed over by the curse. Soon everyone is washed over by the curse, and everything gets reset back to normal.

Young Snow White sits in on a couch in Cora's castle, twiddling with her thumbs. She looks up at Cora nervously and is about to speak when Cora says, "You know my dear, Regina's been pulling away from me. She doesn't even speak to me anymore. I wonder why that is."

She sits down next to Snow White and lays a hand on her arm. "I'm always there for her, but she's never there for me. I just want to be a good mother for her, but she just doesn't understand that. She seems troubled and I just want to help her. Can you tell me sweetie, why Regina's been so troubled lately? I promise I won't be mad."

Snow is about to tell Cora when something in her mind snaps. _Regina promised me not to tell Cora about her and Daniel, and I'll keep that promise._ She thought determinedly. She pretends to sulk and says, "I wish I knew but I just don't. I'm sorry Cora. She doesn't talk to me much either. I guess she's just a secretive person and wants to keep her secrets private."

Cora sighs. _Darn, I wanted that little brat to tell me the damn truth. Obviously she knows something. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

Young Regina walks in wearing a silk blue dress and braided hair. She stares at her mother and Snow in a confused manner. "Is something wrong? Why is Snow here?"

Cora smiles. "Hello my daughter. Snow just wanted to drop by for a visit. That's all. You can leave now, Snow."

Snow looks confused as she walks towards the stairs. "Um thanks for inviting me to visit." She says and walks down the stairs to the first floor. Regina follows until Cora follows up with, "Well, where are you going missy? You need to stay here so you can tend to the mill and give me some straw."

Regina looks nervously at her mother. "Um, I have to go downstairs and see if Snow made it out of the castle safe." She runs towards the stairs before her mother could say another word.

"Snow, wait!" Regina calls and Snow stops short.

"What is it?" Snow looks at her inquiringly.

Regina's voice shook as she spoke. "D-did you tell my mom about me and Daniel? Is that what was going on upstairs?"

Snow shook her head. "I would never tell your mother that. You told me a secret that I intend to keep. I shall never tell your mother about your secret love. But your mom did ask why you haven't been talking to her lately. I told her that you were under stress and she doesn't want to talk about it."

Regina smiles and wraps her arms around Snow. "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you Snow!"

Snow laughed. "It was so hard to contain. I had to hold my breath to keep it in. I almost fainted."

Regina laughed. "Well thank goodness you didn't!" She smiles friendly at Snow and waves her goodbye. "Bye Snow! I hope you make it back safe!"

"Thank you! I hope everything goes alright with you and your mother!" Snow calls across the lawn.

Rumpelstiltskin walks through a field to clear his mind of all his troubles. All of a sudden, he finds watching Regina and Daniel kissing under a tree. He smirks and thinks, _Boy, do I have something to tell Cora!_

 **Part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Regina's Awakening

**Part 2! Enjoy folks!**

"I'm sorry, you saw my daughter do what now?"

Cora stands in disbelief as Rumpelstiltskin grins like an idiot and laughs. "Yes indeed, Cora. I saw your mischievous daughter making out with her secret boyfriend, Daniel. She doesn't love Snow's father, Cora. I hate to break the bad news!"

Cora grumbles under her breath. "You tell me this now?! Ugh that daughter of mine! I thought she knew better! Are you sure it was them and not some vision you had?"

Rumpel nods. "Here, let me show you Ms. Cora."

He heads towards a crystal ball and waves his hand over it. A vision of Regina and Daniel kissing under an Oak tree is displayed on the crystal ball. Cora rushes hastily over towards it and as she sees the vision, she gasps. "God heavens, you're right! Can you do something for me, Rumpel?"

Rumpel waggles his finger and shakes his head. "Ah ah ah. You don't ask Rumpel to do something for you. He only makes deals. Don't you know me by now? Or rather, a Dark One?"

Cora sneers at his sarcasm and says, "Ok I have a deal for you Mr. Rumpel. For anything you over me in return, I'd like you to find Daniel, and rip his heart out. Make sure Regina is there to watch."

Rumpel laughs. "Sounds like my kinda deed. And in exchange Cora, you shall kill a woman named Marian. She is wife of a thief who keeps stealing from me….his name is Robin Hood. I was initially contemplating whether to kill Robin Hood, but I think killing his wife is much more excruciating. Can you do that for me, Ms. Cora?

Cora grins and shakes Rumpel's hand. "You got yourself a deal."

"You should learn how to use light magic, Regina. You'd be really good at it, especially since you're a nice person and all. I bet you could use it to defend yourself against your mother since you know you have to deal with her every single day of your life."

Snow and Regina are walking in a field to the Oak tree where she and Daniel meet almost every day. As they near the tree Regina sighs and sits down under it, rubbing the bark with her fingertips. "I don't know Snow. I'm afraid I'll become just like my mother."

"But you don't have to be!" exclaims Snow. She sits down and stares at Regina with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I believe that you'll be able to control yourself and show your mother how independent you are and you don't need her anymore!"

Regina shakes her head. "It doesn't work like that Snow. Magic takes a lot to control and if used incorrectly could lead to dishonorable consequences." She puts her head in her hands and then looks up at Snow with pure annoyance in her eyes. "My mother WANTS me to be unhappy. She wants me to do her bidding and wants me to learn dark magic and wants me to be EXACTLY LIK HER!" Regina shakes her head. "I don't know how to escape it! This is the reason she doesn't want me with Daniel in the first place. It's like she's never had any true love in her life at all!"

Snow looks at Regina with sincere eyes. "But I can tell your heart is true. And that loving another man besides the one your mother forced you to marry means that you have love in your heart. You don't have to face this alone Regina. I will be there every step of the way."

Regina's eyes start to fill with happy tears. "Thank you so much Snow," She whispers and hugs Snow gently. "I will be there for you too." Regina feels Snow's arms gently wrap around her waist and they hug for a while. And then Regina lets go and so does Snow.

"Snow, thank you so much for everything," Regina says, holding Snow's hands, "I don't know how to repay you." She lets go and starts walking towards the direction of the castle. I'll see you tomorrow! After I see Daniel of course, I hope we can meet here again!"

Snow smiles and waves goodbye to her new friend. "Bye Regina! I'll be so excited to see you!"

"I've decided Daniel. I want to learn magic."

Regina and Daniel are once again together under the Oak tree. The sun is shining directly overhead, indicating it is in the middle of noon. Daniel was stunned to hear that Regina wanted to pursue in learning magic. "Regina, I don't think you're ready. You still live with your parents, you're still too young and you haven't even told your mother about us yet."

Regina sighs. "I'm not telling her Daniel. I don't want to lose you." She looks down and scuffles her feet.

Daniel takes his hands and holds Regina. "Regina, listen to me. Your mother will find out eventually. Just tell her. It won't hurt to ask."

"That's why I want to learn magic," Regina explained, "So I can defend myself against my mother when she gets threatened and angry to kill you or me or…..both."

Daniel shakes his head. "It won't come to that. Whatever happens, we will still be together. I promise."

Regina nods sadly and takes Daniel in her arms and kisses him. _I don't want to lose you Daniel._ She thinks, _I am going to learn magic to defend myself from my mother and protect you, no matter the cost!_

The next morning, Snow and Regina are walking in the field once more. "I've thought about what you said Snow, and I decided to take it to heart. I'm going to learn magic!"

Snow widened her eyes. "Really?"

Regina smiled and laughed. "Yes!" She exclaimed and braced a hug from Snow. They fell onto the grass laughing and tumbling in a heap of overlapping dresses. They both sat up and Snow smiled. "I'm so glad you took my advice to heart, Regina. I really didn't expect this! But do you know how you're going to start?"

Regina stands up and nods. "By believing in myself." Regina stands still for a moment and holds out her hands. She aims her hands at the Oak tree and a rocket streak of light magic spews out of her hands and ignites the Oak tree in pieces. Snow gasps and Regina laughs.

"I did it! I really did it!" Regina exclaims and Snow grabs hold of Regina's hands.

"How did you do it, Regina?"

"I guess I was born with it but never really….had the power in me to embrace it."

"You are right about that," a voice calls from over in the distance.

Regina jumps. "Huh, who was that?!"

A fairy appears and she appears to be a woman illuminating blue. "My name is the Blue Fairy. Yes, it is true you have had light magic since you were born, but you just never had time to embrace it. But now I have seen the power in you, Regina and you have finally embraced the magic all on your own. Well done." She starts to disappear.

"Wait! Blue Fairy! I need to know how to control my magic! How do I do that?"

"That you have to figure out on your own. I can help you no further. Good luck Regina." The blue fairy continues to fade until all Regina and Snow could see was a faint blue outline of her body and then she was gone.

"I guess I have to figure that out myself." Regina noted.

Snow nodded. "But now you can celebrate the fact you have magic now!"

Regina laughs. "Very true Snow, very true!" She says and they hug each other.

 **Hope you enjoyed part 2, because part 3 is just around the corner!**


	3. The Choice

**Here is part 3! Get ready to jump in your seat!**

 **The next scene is the same as when Belle first meets Rumpel, so I will skip all the way to when she's his maid at his castle.**

"Oh, you missed a spot."

Belle was cleaning the tables of Rumpelstiltskin's castle, which were very dusty considering he never polishes them. "No, I'm pretty sure I got that one."

"No, there is a teeeenie tiiiny speck of dust right there- no not right there! There we go!"

Belle is scrubbing furiously on the tables and she looks worn out from the excessive amount of work. "Ok, now what?"

Rumpel thinks for a second, then smiled. "You should be happy about what I have to say. You get a break. But only a two minute break. Then your back to scrubbing the tables." He cackles.

Belle rolls her eyes and places the rag on the table. "Really funny," she mutters sarcastically. She sits on the table and looks at Rumpel with an inquiring look. "Do you have any family? Or people you look up to?"

Rumpel's face goes serious. He sits there quietly and puts his hands together, fingertips touching. "Yes. My son. He is the only love of my life I've ever had. The only love I'll ever have. I promised that when my son was born, I would protect him. And I would not let any harm come to him."

Belle cocks her head. "Is that why you became the Dark One? Just to protect your son? Or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"That is all," Rumpel says, closing the conversation. He stands up and stars pacing around the room and then stops and says, "OH! Time for cleaning missy! Two minutes are up!"

Hook stares out at his ship "The Jolly Roger" floating in the sea. _The pirate's life once again._ He thinks bitterly. Ever since Hook got washed away by this curse, he has been tortured with the fact he remembers everything and has to watch Emma grow up for 30 years and have her not remember him. Hook didn't feel the same without Emma and her fateful love towards him. He starts walking up the deck to his ship and is encountered by Mr. Smee. "Hello, Captain. Are you ready to sail the ship and set sail?"

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" Hook asks dubiously.

"To deliver the boy to Pan in Neverland, remember?"

"What boy?"

"You know! Baelfire? Then one you've been finding for weeks!"

Hook massages his beard with his hand. "I don't recall…."

"You must be tired or drunk or something Captain. You should get some bedrest."

"QUIET SMEE! Otherwise I'll have you walk the plank!" He arches an eyebrow at himself. _I am certainly warming up to my pirate-like self._ He thinks. "Aye," he mutters, "We shall swab the decks and get ready to set sail." He slowly climbs aboard the Jolly Roger and while he's sailing, he says, _I will find you, Emma. I will always find you._

Belle groans angrily as she's cleaning. She pushes so hard, her hands resulted in blisters. She stops and pants and looks up. "I'm done Rumpel. I want to talk about you now. What do you do in your spare time, where do you go, and what places do you visit? I want to hear it all!"

Rumpel stares at her. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you've been there. You've been every place in the world, while all I've seen is the inside of your dusty castle." She wipes some of the dust off the table and coughs.

Rumpel shakes his head. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it is! I know you're dying to tell me! And I'm not gonna stop asking! You better start talking, Rumpel."

Rumpel sighs. "I don't trust you, young girl. As nice as you may seem, you would spread my secret and would give other villains a greater advantage. I don't want to take that chance."

Belle walks over to him and takes his hand. "Do you wanna know something crazy? I see good in you. I see a good man who wants to protect his family. Not just for himself, but for them. I get what you're going through Rumpel. You have heartache for your wife and for being known as a coward. But you're not. You are willing to protect your family at no costs and that's a good thing. A thing that hero's do. You might be a hero yourself too. You just have to believe it. I believe in you Rumpel. I'll always be by your side. Whenever you need me, I'm here." Belle smiles and touches his face.

Rumpel doesn't say a word. He just stares into Belle's face. An awkward silence fills the room, and then finally he says, "No one has ever said that to me. Ever. No one has ever had the courage to lay out such beautiful words as those. I have to admit that was really heartfelt. Thank you Belle." He blushes a little and backs away.

Belle smiles. "That's what it was meant for," she admitted softly.

Rumpel shakes it off. "Alright missy, that's enough of that for one day. Get back to cleaning."

Belle smiles and laughs a little. "Alright, Rumpel." She says and takes the rag and carefully cleans.

"You let Belle in here? I am not very fond of that girl." Cora admits disgustingly.

Rumpel cocks his head. "She didn't really give me any harm. She's actually surprisingly nice. She makes a great maid. Also she decreased my chances of killing her."

"I honestly don't think she's a good match for you. Honestly, you should pick a different girl."

"No you're not talking about…UGH I'm not dating her!" Rumpel throws his hands in the air. "That's ludicrous!"

Cora chuckles. "Honestly, I think you should date someone who's more inclined to her evil deeds…hmmm let's see…me?"

Rumpel points at his tongue. "BLEH," he says. "That would be taking it over the edge. I'm not that desperate."

"Seriously Rumpel, she's corrupting you. Making you think all these lies. She's just trying to make you the man you were before. A coward."

"Well that's why I'm not receiving help from her. She's just a maid. She does no harm."

Cora eyes Rumpel seriously. "Rumpel, do not interact with her. AT ALL. Do I make myself clear?"

Rumpel shakes his head. "You can't force me to do anything."

"Oh yes I can," Cora says, "I can rip Belle's heart out and crush it. How's that for a try?"

Rumpel just stares at the floor and says nothing.

"You just think about it, Rumpel. And if you have any questions, you'll know where to find me." She disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Belle walks in. "Who was that? I swear I heard someone."

Rumpel stares at Belle. "Nothing dearie. It was just me talking to myself."

Belle shrugs and picks up the rag and cleans without being told.

Rumpel observes Belle. _She seems like a nice girl. I don't see why Cora hates her very much. But there's something about this girl that's making me warm and fuzzy inside…._

 **That is the end of part 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The Loss of Loved Ones

**Here is chapter 4! Warning: It contains a lot of hearts being ripped out of chests!**

Snow White and Regina are sitting under the tree again, watching the wind blow the trees. The branches sway restlessly, and leaves fall off the tree slowly and one landed in Regina's hair. She shook it off, and Snow chuckled. Regina sighed, fixing her hair and stares at the ground. "Snow…..do you think love is complicated?"

Snow puts her hand on her chin. "I never really thought about it."

Regina shakes her head. "I just feel like my mother is locking me in this cage I can't escape from….I can never escape it. I've always dreamed of going to places like Camelot and Oz and fascinating places like that! I just want to get out! I want to see the world….but my mother just wants me to be like her….."

Snow looks at Regina. "You're nothing like her. You're a selfless human being who can do no wrong….a person who can be looked up to. I certainly would." Snow smiles.

Regina smiles a little and nods. "Thank you Snow. I've just being going through some tough times lately…."

Snow nods. "I bet."

Regina suddenly widens her eyes. "Snow…..I just got this awful thought…what if my mother knows about me and Daniel? And is going to kill him?!"

Regina gets up quickly and started pacing around frantically. "She's out there, I know it! She's out to kill my boyfriend!"

Snow rushes over to her and holds her hands. "Regina, calm down! I'm sure your mother is not going to go that far! She should know better than that."

Regina shakes her head. "I have to find him. I have to protect him!" She turns to run but Snow catches her arm.

"I'm sure everything's fine Regina." Snow reassures her. "Don't always think the worst. Your boyfriend is going to be fine. I know it."

Regina looks at her, frightened. "You think so?"

The ship has ceased sail and all the men are starting heading off the ship. Killian is pacing around the ship, unsure of what to say to the crew before they carried out their next mission. Killian stays put until Mr. Smee taps Killian on his shoulder.

"Captain, aren't you coming? The boy has to be delivered immediately!"

Killian snaps his head around. "Give me a minute Mr. Smee, I'm thinking!"

Mr. Smee bows his head low and starts walking towards the exit of the ship. "Of course….", he whispered as he exited the ship.

Killian stands there with his hand on his chin, thinking about Emma. _Where is she?_ He thinks. _I hope she's alright._

"CAPTAIN!" yells Mr. Smee.

"Alright, alright!" Barks Killian. "I'm coming!"

The air is cold. The rain is falling endlessly, making the fields moist. Marian is gathering some wooden logs and bringing them under a tent to put in a fire that is already burning. Roland is under the tent, shivering and Marian unwraps her shawl and lays it on Roland's shoulders.

"Don't worry Roland, Daddy will be back soon." She whispers reassuringly as she hugs him a little and puts her hands over the fire. "He just needs to do some things."

Roland puts his arms on his mother. "What kind of things? Robber things?"

Marian puts her arm around Roland. "Good robber things. Like stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He's a nice man Roland, and a good father to you. He gives us everything we need and puts himself before others. We need to be open to that-"

There was a rustle in the bushes. Marian and Roland hug each other. "What was that?!" Marian asks, her voice shaking.

They start backing up slowly, and Marian takes hold of a log and holds it in her hand. She creeps towards the bushes, holding the log in front of her until Cora appears in front of them.

"Well hello you two. You look happy," Cora says with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you want with us?!" Marian asks fearfully, clutching the log in her hand.

"Well I have a special surprise for you, Marian," Cora said, chuckling.

Roland is staring at his mother. He couldn't bear to see her in danger. He grabs the log from her hand and stands in front of her. "Don't hurt my Mommy!" He declares, holding the log in front of him.

"ROLAND! Give that back! Get AWAY from her!" Marian shrieks.

"Oh sweet dear boy." Cora walks over to Roland and lays a hand on his face. "Sweet, innocent young boy. If only you had the strength to protect her," She waves her hand and a wave of magic sends Roland flying back into the wet and dirty grass.

Marian started to scream. "ROLLLANND!" She runs to get her bow and arrow, but before she can reach it, Cora waves her hand in front of Marian and she starts choking.

"W-why are you doing this?" Marian croaks. "I didn't do anything to you."

Cora smiles and walks towards Marian. "I know. But sometimes, there are other reasons why people should be eliminated. Including you, my dear!" Cora rips Marian's heart out of her chest and Marian shrieks.

Tears come down Marian's eyes and she glares at Cora. "You have no right to hurt us like this! My husband will come back and put you out of your misery!"

Cora grits her teeth. "I already have misery. Having my daughter betray me is the worse misery of all! But now I can get some satisfaction out of killing you!" She laughs maniacally as she crushes Marian's heart.

Marian screams as her heart is pulverizing to dust and her body falls in the dirt. Roland has gotten up and is running to his mother. He buries his head in his mother and starts crying. "Mooomy…." He whispers.

Cora wipes her hands off and sees Robin hovering over Marian's body. His mouth is gaping open and he kneels down in the grass in front of Marian and whispers, "No….no….."

Cora nods. "My job appears to be done." She disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Regina and Daniel were in the stables and Regina was shaking with fear. Daniel was trying to calm Regina down, but she kept having unstable panic attacks that resulted in her almost fainting in Daniel's arms.

"Sssssssh, Regina it's ok." Daniel rests her on a stack of hay and he sits down with her.

"Tell me what's wrong, Gina. Can you get up?" He hoists her up and she sits on his lap. Daniel rubs her shoulders as Regina speaks.

"I-I learned magic…..b-but-" Regina stifled.

"YOU LEARNED MAGIC?!" Daniel gasps and jumps up before exclaiming, "Regina, what did I tell you about doing that? That's dangerous and you can get yourself killed!

Regina looks at him worriedly. "I know, but it's the only way to protect us from my mother! I will not let her corrupted power get in the way of our relationship!" She hugs him hard, not letting him go.

Daniel pulls away. "But you learning m-magic?! You've barely had any experience with magic! Magic is not the way to deal with your problems Regina! You should've found another way!"

"Well I'm starting to believe that myself, young Daniel." Regina and Daniel whip their heads around to find Rumpelstiltskin standing right behind them.

"Rumpelstiltskin? What are you doing here?!" Regina stammers.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Daniel hisses, holding on to Regina tightly.

"Oh, I'm not here for your girlfriend, dearie. I have a special present for YOU." Rumpel starts walking towards Daniel. Daniel steps back and shields Regina.

"You see, I don't really like stables boys right? And I'll be doing myself a favor by RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT. Sound lovely?" He shoves his hands in Daniel's chest, and rips his heart out.

"NOOOOOOOOO, DANIEL!" Regina screams.

Rumpel cackled as he squeezes Daniel's heart to ashes. Daniel falls to the ground and Regina bends down and lays on top of him, sobbing.

"No, no, no, Daniel…I wished I could protect you. I love you." She kisses his lips.

"Aaaaah true love at it's finest. Such pity," Rumpel shakes his head. "Well, let this be a life lesson dearie. You should've listened to your mother."

Regina looks up, tears still streaming down her face and glares at him. "So my mother DID have say in this?" She growls.

"Your mother is the one that set this whoooooole thing up. Such a nice juicy deal I think. Got me what I want, got me what she wants. It's all a win win! Only for some of us though!" He cackles.

Regina glares at Rumple and spews light magic out of her hands. It struck Rumpel and he laughed evilly.

"That made no impact dearie. Just as they say, YOU CAN'T KILL A DARK ONE!" He cackles and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Regina stares at the spot at which Rumpel disappeared and she growls, "I will get you mother. I will find a way."

Killian and the crew are headed to Neverland when the hostage Baelfire exclaims, "Where are you taking me?"

The crew is silent. Nobody says a word until a group of hooded boys out of nowhere pull out swords and starts to fight the crew. One hooded boy spots Baelfire and stuffs a sac over Baelfire's head, kidnapping him. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Baelfire screeches, his scream muffled.

The boy opens his hood and reveals his face. He has blonde hair that sticks out at all ends and has the look of a pure demon. Killian looks up and stares at the hooded boy. "Who are you?" Killian asked.

"I am Felix. I am the Leader of the Lost Boys."


End file.
